


School Ties

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [154]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Charms Lesson, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Sassy Hermione Granger, School Ties, Secret Relationship, Short & Sweet, World's Biggest Drarry Cliche, but i make no apologies, panicky harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Hogwarts Eighth Year. It's time for Harry's Charms lesson and he can't find his tie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [154]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 9
Kudos: 200





	School Ties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/gifts).



> For my darling, _darling_ gnarf on the occasion of your birthday. This was going to be the tie prompt you mentioned yesterday but it turned into the world's biggest Drarry cliché. 
> 
> Also: wizards could easily solve missing tie issues with magic.  
> 💥

“Harry, you do realise that you’re not wearing a tie?”

Harry’s face flushed. “Lost it, ‘Mione. Before you ask, I’ve tried an _Accio_ -”

“Well, you need to find it,” Hermione replied. “Otherwise Flitwick’ll deduct House Points!”

“Use a _Geminio_ ,” Harry cajoled. “Just for the lesson. Who’ll notice?”

At the classroom door, Draco laughed. “What’s this?” he asked. “Lover’s spat?”

“Not that it’s any of _your_ business, but Harry here has lost his tie.” 

Draco strode up to the pair of them before pulling something very long, silky and burgundy-coloured from his satchel. 

“You left it on the bed,” Draco said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading xxxx


End file.
